Driving Tori Crazy
Driving Tori Crazy is the 8th episode of season three of Victorious and the 42nd episode overall. It aired on April 14th, 2012 at 8/7 central.Title Reference and Airdate thefutoncritic.com Plot A movie shoot causes a traffic jam that interferes with Tori's morning commute, and she is forced to take the long ride to school. Tori rides with Trina as usual, but the drive is made unbearable when Trina forces her to shave her legs and armpits and turns the heat up to 120 degrees so she can do her special yoga. Because of this, Beck offers to drive Tori the next day. However, the drive with Beck, who drives a 1967 Pontiac GTO, also annoys Tori because his car is crowded with four Northridge Girls who flirt with him constantly and annoy Tori. The third drive is with André, who drives what appears to be a 21st Century Dodge Charger. Unfortunately, Charlotte Harris hides in the back and spoils the ride for her with her usual antics, this time pouring oatmeal all over Tori's hands. The fourth ride is with Robbie, who drives a pedal car that moves slower than a tricycle and an elderly. Cat offers her a ride with her and her brother but mentions that he yells at trees and buses. Tori is desperate enough to accept Jade's offer of a ride. She drives her out to the desert and has a shovel in the back of the car. When Jade starts singing a disturbing song, Tori is pushed over the edge and jumps out of the car, deciding to walk to school from there. Jade says to the shovel, "Next time", implying that she may have wanted to bury Tori. The sixth and final ride is provided by Cat, who gets a discounted party bus ride worth $20 courtesy of her "Tap It" app, specifically a 2002-2007 Ford F-550. Tori pleads with Cat not to tell anybody about the ride, but she does so anyhow pretending Tori said nothing to her. Once on the bus, Tori and her friends realize the driver of this bus is Dr. Rhapsody, a has-been rap star of the 1990s. Rhapsody offers to play his one-hit-wonder Five Fingaz to the Face, specifically the karaoke version, and all the seven teens plus Rex spend the rest of the ride singing, dancing, and enjoying the rest of the ride to school. Subplot Cat becomes obsessed with a new app called "Tap It" which provides coupons. She buys C Batteries and Bags o' Rags and passes them out to the other kids at school. Robbie helps her sell her C batteries and in the end, Cat ends up getting Tori and the gang a ride to school when she finds a coupon for 90% off a party bus ride (it cost $20 instead of $200). Trivia *The Victorious gang rides in a party bus in this episode (and it is the one shown when Ariana Grande is credited in the Season 3 opening). *This is the first time that new segments of the Opening Credits change every episode (Tori & Jade's Play Date, April Fools Blank, Driving Tori Crazy, and How Trina Got In). *This is the third time that Trina sings seriously. The first two being IParty with Victorious and April Fools Blank. *This is the first time that there is more than one vehicle shown. *This is the second time that Tori sweats. First being Survival of the Hottest. *This is the second time that Jade wants Tori to be missing. First being mentioned on Tori Gets Stuck. *This is the second episode where Jade plays a minor role, the first being The Birthweek Song. *Dr. Rapshody is a parody of Dr. Dre and Sir Mix-A-Lot. *This is the 7th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode, the first six being in Tori the Zombie, Beck Falls for Tori, Tori Gets Stuck, Tori Tortures Teacher, A Christmas Tori, and Tori & Jade's Play Date. *A sneak peek of the song was uploaded to TheSlap.New Song this Saturday *This is the 3rd time the whole cast performs a song, the first two beings I Want You Back and Shut Up N Dance. *This episode had the same writers and director as the episode that aired before it. *Victoria Justice stated on Twitter that this episode is practically based on herself in real life, most likely her not having her driver's license yet. https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice/status/191357925363687426 *This is the third time the gang rides in a vehicle and sings together, the first being Survival of the Hottest and the second was in Terror on Cupcake Street. *Here are all of Tori’s driving problems with her friends: **Trina: having to shave her legs and her armpit. She also had the car at a very high temperature. **Beck: annoying girls bothering Tori by flirting with Beck and starting a fight. **Andre: his grandmother yelling at her and dumping oatmeal on her hands. **Robbie: his car bike is too slow to arrive at school on time. **Jade: she sang a disturbing song, so Tori decided to walk to school. Jade might have wanted to bury Tori because there was a shovel in her car **Cat: (no problems) *Outside the window of the bus you see a "Fed Ex" truck but the logo is blurred out. *Five Fingaz To the Face was first sung by Cat and Trina in Tori the Zombie, as implied by the lyrics "You smell so fruity", and the next line involving "booty". *This is the first time Holly Vega (Tori and Trina's mother) appears in season 3. *This is the first time Charlotte Harris (André's grandma) appears in season 3. *This is the second time the Northridge girls have appeared in a season 3 episode, the first being The Worst Couple. *Trina wears a shirt that she also wore in Locked Up. *'Ending Tagline:' "I gotta find my muffin!" - Charlotte Harris *Cat has a bandage on her right thumb, you can see it when she shows Tori the deal for the party bus. *The title is a pun because it's called Driving Tori Crazy, and it is about driving, and Tori just can’t stand her friends driving her to school cause there are problems. *This is the second time Burf appears, the first one being in Tori and Jade's Play Date. *This is the second time Cat becomes obsessed with shopping, the first one being in Robarazzi. *Holly Vega seems to be very selfish in this episode. *Holly Vega was mentioned in Car, Rain, and Fire and appeared in this episode. *This is the second time Tori was trapped in an overly hot vehicle, first was Survival of the Hottest. *This is the second time when Holly told Tori to put her arms up. First was in Robarazzi. * The name of the episode could be a parody of the movie Driving Miss Daisy. * This is the second time Tori has been called a grunch, the first time was Tori Tortures Teacher. *Tori told Cat Jade was giving her a ride to "my doom" which might have been a reference to Invader Zim as the show was known for saying "doom" quite frequently. Goofs *Being in a car in 120 degrees heat could lead to dehydration, fainting and other problems. Though that would explain Tori's state. *It would be impossible for Trina to have both her legs up while driving, because you would have to have one foot on the gas pedal in order to accelarate and you could risk accidents. Though she could've had cruise control. *It is true that you cannot drive through a movie set. However, you can walk through a movie set as long as it's not in front of the camera. It is unknown why Tori couldn't just walk to school. *In the first scene, you can see the screen on Trina's PearPad 2 move if you look closely. *After Tori updates her status on The Slap page before she gets a ride with Jade (in the view on the photo to the right), you can hear 3 extra screen click's even though there is nothing happening on the screen. *Tori said there is no signal driving through the desert. However, she posted a status that Jade is driving her to school and she wrote the status on The Slap. However, she could have posted that before she lost signal. *In the scene with Cat, André, Beck, and Robbie, if you listen closely you can hear Robbie opening his soda can. However, when Robbie starts talking you can see the lid of the soda can closed. *When singing Five Fingaz to the Face, when it comes to the chorus you see Cat stand up and sing her part but then it cuts to Dr. Rhapsody and you see her stand up again in the background. *Also in Five Fingaz to the Face, Cat is seen sitting down, in the next scene she is standing, then she is sitting again, instantly. *Thirdly, still during Five Fingaz to the Face, just before Rex raps "And now we're swettin'," the party bus has a much higher and quieter honk than it does at the end of the song. *Tori posted the video of the gang singing Five Fingaz onto the Slap.com. Dr Rhapsody didn't film it, he was driving, & the gang didn't film it. It is unknown who filmed the video that Tori posted, as it is canon. *In Jade's car you can clearly see that Tori has a black PearPhone XT but the next status update she has her regular blue PearPhone XT. *When Tori says that Trina pushed "the little side button that locks it", the captions read "the little side button the that it". Running Gags *Cat with her new "Tap It" app. *People saying that Tori should get her driver's license "like a normal teenage girl." *Tori getting rides to school in various vehicles. *Mrs. Vega making breakfast for herself and not for Tori and Trina. Quotes Tori: '''There's no more eggs! '''Mrs. Vega: '''Oh right! '''Tori: '''I can't make an omelet without eggs. '''Mrs. Vega: '''Yeah, I can't argue with that. '''Tori: '''I guess I'll just suck on this tomato skin. '''Mrs. Vega: '''I already did. '''Charlotte Harris: '''Girl?!?! Will you hold my oatmeal for me? '''Tori: '''Sure. '''Charlotte Harris: Put your hands out. (Pours oatmeal in Tori's hands) Tori: Why did you do that?! Charlotte Harris: You said you'd hold my oatmeal! Tori: So, your grandma drives to school with you every day? Charlotte Harris: '''If you don't like it, why don't you drive yourself?! '''Tori: I don't have my drivers license. Charlotte Harris: '''(laughs hysterically) '''Cat: Robbie come help me pass out these C batteries! Robbie: Will I get a hug? Cat: Maybe. Robbie: I'll take that chance! (After Beck and André make fun of her not having a driving license) Tori: Hey, do you like hair sweat? André & Beck: What? Tori: ''(Shakes hair in their faces)'' André & Beck:'' Ohhh! '''Tori: '''I thought you only like driving in the night? '''Jade: '''Well, I prefer driving at night but you know, anything for a friend. '''Jade:' Hey, you should get back in the car! Tori: I'll walk from here. Jade: (to herself) Suit yourself...(Looks at shovel) Next time. André: Oh my God! Beck: Did you swim to school? Tori: No, this is sweat. (wrings hair out) André & Beck: Ugghhh! Robbie: '''Hey little girls, you can't drive those on the street! '''Little Girl: Wazz off! Robbie: (looks at Tori) Just- just keep pedaling. Tori: Why didn't you just hand me the mug? Charlotte Harris: I'm not lettin' you touch my mug! Tori: '''We just get passed by an elderly! '''Robbie: '''Well, you're not pedaling hard enough! '''Beck: (After the girls start fighting) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this? Ridiculous. Highly ridiculous. Really? Look at the pretty tree! No one wants to look at the pretty tree? Okay. Gallery Songs Five Fingaz To the Face: Originally By Dr. Rhapsody, Cover: Victorious Cast. Sneak Peek & Song http://www.theslap.com/clips/new-song-five-fingaz-to-the-face (Song) References 309 09 309 309 Category:Episodes about Tori